Diatross Rising
by TheAcidP00l
Summary: What if their was another island beside Pyrrhia had dragons living on it? Welcome to Diatross! When a animus Nightwing king threatens Diatrosses existance, It's up to A Rainwing guard,a Sandwing assassin, a Icewing princess,a Nightwing prince and his chosen lover, a Seawing animus and his sister, and a rouge wyvern to save diatross from destruction.
1. Prolouge

"Come on were almost there!" said pond, rushing him as always.

"Alright alright, don't rush me,ill be there in a few...few...minutes..." Said storm, clearly exhausted.

They were almost near the hunting grounds, where most of the food sources for the tribes was located.

"What if the Wyverns come back and we're chased out again?" Exclaimed storm. "You know how dangerous they are in groups.

"OH PLEASE! That was two months ago! Besides, they apologized to the tribes for driving them out, remember?"

"I guess your right darling..." he sighed, knowing he couldn't win arguments with her.

"WAIT!" Yelled pond unexpectedly.

"Wait what?" He slammed into her, shocked at the sudden remark.

Pond sniffed the air carefully.

"Nightwings..."

"Nightwings?" exclaimed storm. "why would they be hunting during the day?"

"Not hunting, Tracking..."

"Tracking what?" Said storm

Nightwings were the most feared tribe of them all,especially when their king, DreamCrusher, came into power.

"I think their tracking us..." Said pond, eyeing their surroundings carefully.

Storm and pond saw the forest around them move with figures a a dark color.

"GET DOWN!" yelled pond.

In a flurry of arrows and spears, lie the corpses of two Seawing, in a field of blood.

These two were special though, EXTREMELY special.

This dragon couple, they had brought into the world an albino, animus Seawing and his sister.

The albino one would change Diatrosses fate for eternity, and not just Diatross...

Pyrrhia...he would change their fate as well...as the one trying to destroy it...mad with power...animus power...

But that's not what this is about, no no...this is the story of Stray, an animus outcast with his sister trying to find a home after their parents had died.

They may be the only hope, with a few others, to diatrosses future...


	2. Chapter 1

_Quick note:This will be longer than the prologue, it was EXTREMELY short, so expect some reading(well you'll do that anyway)_

 **Chapter One:Moonlighter**

"Moonlighter!" He heard through his slumber.

"MOONLIGHTER!" a voice yelled in his ear.

"AH! I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!" His eyes shot open in panic, trying to make sure nothing was happening.

"Finally! you've been sleeping for DAYS now! What happened to 'don't sleep too late Cloudsurfer, we need to be prepared.'" The dragon beside him said mockingly.

He laughed. "I geuss i deserve that, i may have rushed Nightgazer to sleep as well."

"Oh he won't care, anyways, remember what day it is?" Said Cloudsurfer, questionably.

His mind froze for a second, making his face completely blank.

Cloudsurfer would laugh to herself. "The almighty prince moonlighter can't remember the most IMPORTANT day of nightwing history, i can't wait for when we have you as king."

He grinned. "It's been a long day okay?"

"Oh I'm sure it has been." She smiled.

He looked at her thoughtfully,she had a white underbelly with pitch black scales. Adding to that with the stars on her wings having a red-ish tint to them. _I'm going to have to be with the one father chooses me to be with, i hope it's her..._

Her scales almost rivaled his, which were a black with a grey-ish tint to them, with a dark blue underbelly and A light baby blue on his wings.

"Well, want me to remind you sleepy head?"

Moonlighter sighed. "Teach me in the ways of this tradition we have, just hope i don't fall asleep during your lecture, we don't want another Nightstealer do we?"

"Oh PLEASE! she was so BORING!" Cloud said through a laugh.

"Now, since i have to explain it to you again, here i go."

"The Nightwing proving is when the Nightwings choose nine dragonets and split them into three groups, team Shard, Crystal, and Twilight."

"The teams fight to the death and the remaining dragonets on the winning team are accepted into the tribe." She finished.

He grinned. "Glad i had to make you talk through it again."

"You jerk you did remember!" She yelled as she threw one of his pillows at him.

He laughed. "Well, at least i got to see you get angry at me."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Guess we should get to our gates, we're team crystal by the way. Said Cloud, ushering him to move.

"got it, presuming Nightgazer is already there right?"

"He's been there since sunrise, we should hurry or else he'll be angry with us,you know how he is with things being late." Cloud sighed.

"Always the nerd type."

"Anyways, lets get going." Said Cloud as they both exited his room.

The walkway to the crystal preparation room wasn't filled with Nightwings like he'd seen every other day, probably all in the arena seats, waiting for a Nightwing brawl.

As they approached the entrance too the room, Moonlighter saw Nightgazer, looking rather annoyed.

"Hey gazer, how's it been?" He said, trying to avoid conflict with the bigger dragon.

Nightgazers scales were black with a slight green tint to them, with his underbelly being a dark purple.

Nightgazer would sigh. "Lets just try to get the proving over with, i hope to live to the end of it."

Moonlighter would whispered to Cloud "whats his problem?"

"you took so long getting up that he managed to go through the weapon shelf twenty whole times, deciding the best weapons." Replied Cloud.

"Oh that is pretty infuriating." He agreed.

They stepped into the room. "Pick your weapon, and FAST! I call the bow" Nightgazer picked up a purple bow with a quiver filled with Twilight tipped arrows.

"I guess i call the spear then." Said Cloud.

He looked through the shelf of weapons, landing on the star shaped discs.

"I get the Stars then." He said.

"Then lets head out!" Said Cloud, clearly excited.

The three of them stepped into a arena, crowds cheering above them.

Moonlighter looked around him, noticing team shard and twilight.

"Ahem...Welcome, fellow Nightwings, to the Night Proving!" Said a dragon who resembled Moonlighter quite significantly.

"I, your king, Dreamcrusher, announce these nightwings the best of luck to prove themselves."

"The contestants include, Trickster, Visionmaker, and Sharptail as team Shard!"

"lifetaker, Quickclaws, and Duskcauser as team twilight!"

"And finally, as team crystal, Nightgazer, Cloudsurfer, and my own son, MOONLIGHTER!"

The crowd roared with excitement for the three teams.

"Now, on the explosion, you fight" Said Dreamcrusher.

An explosion was heard in the distance.

"FIGHT!"

 _ **Welcome! Just a quick note, the first few chapters will be a perspective of some of the characters like Shred(Wyvern), Stray(animus Seawing),Shimmer(Icewing princess), Moonlighter(Nightwing prince), and possibly Cobra(Sandwing assassin). That is only for the first few chapter though, they will mainly switch between Moonlighter and Stray(The main characters).**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed!**_


End file.
